


But Baby It's Cold Outside

by Missy



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Curtain Fic, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Romance, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle, Xena and Joxer pass the time waiting for a blizzard to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII . Prompts: cuddle, protect, family, blessed,

It was snowing – it had been snowing all night, actually, but this was a major revelation to Gabrielle when she woke up that morning to an empty lean-to. Pulling the shawl she’d been toting around for weeks about her chest, she rested her palm against the glass-plated window and rubbed away the condensation blurring her view. They had been riding for most of the previous afternoon to get to the next village, where word had it that the town’s sheriff had lost his mind and was calling for. Xena was itching for action, but in deference to the snow and their need for sleep, they had taken possession of an abandoned crofter’s hut for the foreseeable future. Gabby shivered against her loneliness, the chill of the air - where Xena and Joxer were now, she had no clue, and only wished to be with them.

As if she’d conjured the scene change by force of will, the front door shot open and through it came Xena, stomping the snow from her boots and carrying an oversized armful of dry wood. She tossed the pile down by the and started stripping away the layers of snow-dampened wool and leather. Joxer was, naturally singing as he brought up the rear, his helmet low upon his eyes, struggling under a brace of recently-killed chickens. Gabrielle rushed forward to help him get them on the spit – mounted but empty – that lay over the cooking hearth. “Wow!” she remarked. “Where did you find these?”

“There’s a hunting path further down the trail,” Xena told her. “But there’s a farm a few miles up the road. Attius and his wife were willing to trade our extra blankets for a few of their chickens.” 

“A wise trade,” observed Gabrielle, turning the spit, making the chickens crackle under the heat. Xena immediately settled by the fire to sharpen her blades, and Gabrielle, once the chickens had been spun, returned to her scrolls – Joxer, naturally, had started whittling once his armor had hit the ground. Staying indoors with the two of them was a fresh, though odd, prospect, and Gabrielle was surprised by the tranquility of the domestic scene they made.

Joxer abruptly looked up from his woodwork and ceased humming. “Do you guys think ‘Joxer the Mighty’ rhymes with ‘rough and tough and fight-y?’”

Gabrielle and Xena shared a bemused glance. “Ask the bard,” Xena suggested, the metal of her whetstone turning her blades bright in the firelight.

“Well,” Gabrielle considered. “It sounds a little odd….but rhyming mighty with mighty would be worse…” she paused to think out this language conundrum for herself. 

“Boy, every artist’s a critic!” Joxer complained lightly, turning back to his whittling. 

The two women shared a laugh as Joxer hunkered down with his work – Gabrielle slung an arm around his shoulder. “You’ll get it soon,” she said. “A good bard lets her fellow bard learn from his own mistakes.”

“I’m a balladeer,” Joxer insisted playfully. 

The chicken was soon ready. Gabrielle eagerly seasoned the meat with what she had left in one of their many saddle bags before chopping the chickens up with her blade. The three of them hunkered close to the fire while a stiff breeze howled outside. 

Halfway through the meal, it occurred to Gabrielle that she’d entirely forgotten to care for Argo.

“Where are you going?”

“To water the horses,” she said. “I’m sorry, I was so tired when we got here I completely forgot!”

“You don’t need to,” Xena said.

“Why not?”

“Someone took care of Argo a while ago,” she pointed out wryly. Gabrielle blushed to the roots of her hair at that announcement, and Joxer stepped in, her ever-gallant white knight.

“Gabby did a great job with dinner last night, and did you see the way she fought off those soldiers?” he got up to demonstrate with air-punches and flailing limbs – which resulted in his stepping in the platter of half-finished chicken.

Gabrielle offered him a bit of rag to wipe his greased-up foot while Xena cut in. “And you walked the whole way here,” Xena added. “Though I did offer to switch seats.”

Gabrielle shook her head. “I really should try harder to pull my weight. You guys were phenomenal today.”

“And you were phenomenal yesterday,” Xena said.

“You always do great, Gabby,” Joxer insisted, this time his arm sliding around her waist.

“And you’re both important to me,” Xena said.

“Prove it,” echoed Gabrielle and Joxer together.

The odd tension that had been lingering between them broke, all at once, when Xena stood up and decisively put aside their tin plates. “Let’s,” she said, pulling her dress over her head. 

Joxer had seen Xena in her slip so rarely that he exclaimed “Hey, watch out - you’re gonna get a nasty chest cold…” Xena interrupted his admonishment by going on the attack, leaping onto him, shocking him silent with a kiss.

Then she looped an arm around Gabrielle’s neck and gave the stunned blonde a deep lip lock of her own. 

Sliding out of their overclothes and removing their underclothes seemed a completely logical next step; Xena was skilled and while Gabrielle was adept. Joxer, meanwhile, lost his shorts and fell face-first into Xena’s cleavage. 

“Don’t rush.” She gently shoved him backward and reached for Gabrielle.

Xena, Gabrielle quickly discovered, made love the way she made war – strongly, with such command that her partner in the dance had little more to do than lie on their back and gasp. Xena’s mouth claimed her breast, then her sex, in authoritative fashion but with loving finesse. There were flashes and pinpricks of heat, and Gabby could only lurch artlessly upward. – Gabrielle felt plundered but her hips rocked wildly, anointing Xena’s face with her wetness, the point of her tongue a sweet sting. 

She looked blindly up at the roof to see Joxer staring down at her – gawking, actually. He immediately looked away, which caused her to grab him by the head and drag him down into a kiss. His hand settled on her breast and, between his hands and Xena’s mouth, came to a quick and blisteringly hot orgasm. 

Xena kissed Gabrielle’s sweat-laced forehead. It took her a moment to recover, but it was Joxer’s choked gasp that brought her back to life. Xena had Joxer in her arms and was giving him the most ardent kiss she could manage. Gabrielle watched them in silent shock as Xena reached for her hand and placed it on his cock.

Joxer was trying to watch her as she climbed to her knees, but he kept moaning. “He’s ready for you,” Xena whispered into Gabrielle’s ear.

“Xena,” Gabrielle stared at Joxer, who could barely sit upright or focus on her face. “I don’t know if I should…”

“Why not? Life’s short.” She punched Gabby lightly on her free arm and lounged on the floor beside them. “You like each other - why don’t you show it?”

Gabrielle tried to shoot Xena a look that conveyed her awareness of Joxer’s crush, but Xena simply shrugged. Gabrielle averted her eyes, returning hers to Joxer; she ran her hand up and down the length of his cock, pausing at the rounded helmet of his erection; he moaned desperately and pumped his hips into her stroke. 

She blushed as she turned her eyes from his flushed face; before this day, Joxer had been an annoying playmate who followed her around - now he wanted her so badly, so obviously, that it directly affected the pulse beating in her bloodstream. She kissed his temple and he nuzzled her shoulder, turning toward the protection she offered. Gabby would do this –for the both of them, because she wanted to be as close to him as he was to her.

They arranged themselves on the floor, her body straddling his torso as they kissed and Xena watched, fingering herself idly. Gabrielle sat upright on her knees, reaching back to guide him into her sex carefully, slowly, stroking what little bit of shaft that stood exposed between his body and hers. Slowly, drawing a groan from them both, she sank down until she felt the pressure of his pubic bone against her labia. Pausing for a moment to mentally immortalize the act, Gabrielle realized that she felt full in ways that went beyond simply taking his cock into her body. It was unbelievable, but true, and this strange new version of their love made her feel. A small moan pressed free of Gabrielle’s body, and she took Xena’s free hand for leverage, rested her weight against Joxer’s pelvis, and slid up and down on his shaft. It felt like a tease, exciting, a hot itch at the back of her mind, incredibly good.

And lasted exactly two seconds. Gabrielle felt mild annoyance prickle her mind as Joxer cried out and arched into her, his release spilling down the inside of her thigh as she rocked up to kiss him. Her lips met Xena’s in a fond kiss. 

“Oh Gabby,” he groaned, artlessly kissing her face. “I love you.”

She used to recoil from those words, but now she knew them to be true. She opened herself, trusting, with them. “I love you too.” 

He pulled back and stared up at her. “Really?”

She kissed him between the eyes. “Yeah, I do.” she deliberately squeezed her muscles around his flagging erection, making him jerk and pulse back to life within her. And never again, she realized, just as a friend.

A semi-polite cough came from behind them. “If one of you doesn’t love me,” she declared, “I’ll just have to take care of myself and go to bed.” She looked at the flushed faces of her companions and asked, kittenishly, “Whose turn was it again?”

“Mine!” Joxer said, thrusting up a hand.

“No, me!” Gabrielle called, scrambling off his lap.

“Keep fighting. I’ll just roll over and go back to sleep…” But her smirk was that of a loving predator. She swept up Gabrielle and gave her an ardent kiss while spreading her legs for Joxer. “But I think you’ve both got enough skill to keep me entertained for quite a long time.”

As Xena pushed apart Gabrielle’s legs to stroke the girl into desperate eagerness, she rapaciously agreed with her partner. Xena’s skilled tongue brought her to rapture again and again while Joxer’s mouth did the same for Xena. Bending forward with her throbbing cunt still plastered to Xena’s lips, Gabrielle tangled her tongue with Joxer, both of them stroking Xena’s clit, gently brushing the swollen bit of pink flesh to throbbing rapture until one bite sent her screaming over the edge into bliss.

A gust of wind whispered against the walls of the soddy; outside, falling snow obscured visibility for miles. They had supplies for days and nothing but each other for company.

It would, Gabrielle decided dizzily as she reached for Joxer’s cock and lined it up with Xena’s open, throbbing sex, going to be quite an entertaining morning…

*** 

Many hours later, Gabrielle awoke and forced herself to dress and make a short walk to the outhouse adjacent to the house. Once she’d used the faculties, she emerged to peer up at the sky; it was clear and dotted with stars, and heavy drifts chilling her legs as she marched to the barn to feed the horses. She picked up a sack of flour from the storehouse and heaved it over her shoulder, staggering back to the soddy.

As she walked to the door she saw Xena’s bright eyes peering out at her through the frosted window pane. Instantly, she grinned. “Sorry for taking so long. It’s such a perfect night I had to take a look around,” Gabrielle said.

“It truly is,” Xena agreed, and kissed Gabrielle’s pale peach lips. “Because we’re all together.” With that she wrapped an arm around Gabrielle, the other coming around Joxer as he joined the two women. Utterly unified, they walked back into the soddy together.


End file.
